


I Forgot Something

by Cefhclwords



Series: Parent Deledier [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Parents deledier, dad dele, dad eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Saturday morning chaos“It’s so unfair that you’re totally her favourite” Eric grumbled, licking his thumb before wiping at a mysterious stain at the bottom of his shirt, brows drawn together. It was only like the third sentence they’d manage to say to each other since the kids woke up.”Based on this prompt: "Types of kisses: Exhausted parents kiss"





	I Forgot Something

The kitchen was already a total mess and Dele sighed in dismay as he added two more plates to the stack in the sick. The dishwasher was already full and running on a deep clean, the sound of the cycle of rushing water not even distinguishable over the chaos of the room.

“Daddy!” Hugh squealed out, throwing his short arms up in the hair, small hands reaching to mess up his fingers over his springy coiled curls. The hair fluffed out the tugging and Dele was quick to intercept him, catching both his tiny hands in one of his own.

“Mate, I’m right here don’t have to shout like a madman” Dele laughed, squeezing his sons hands before letting them go, hoping he would resume his work on the drawing sat in front of him. The television in the living room was playing loud enough that the sound of ‘Nella the Princess Knight’ was clear in the kitchen Harper’s favourite.

He heard Eric’s voice under the noise of the tv, chatting away on the phone in Portuguese to his mum or one of his sisters most likely. An occasional babble or squeal coming from their daughter. He loved the sounds of their Saturday morning, even if he knew it came with a sixteen hour day minimum.

Dele reached back and pulled tub of hair styling cream from his back pocket of his trackies. Thankful Eric had tucked it in there this morning as they sleepily pottered around their bedroom and en-suite, savouring the last few minutes of quiet to get ready before a long day started.

“Alright little man, what have we got going on here? You drawing a picture of you scoring the winning goal?” Dele asked. His eyes glanced down to the paper in front of his son as he scooped a portion of the styling cream into his palm, rubbing his hands together to spread it over his fingers.

Hugh shook his head with a giggle, chubby fist holding tight to the blue marker he was using. “Noooo” he dragged out the end of the word, shaking his head. “Babe, head still yeah?” Dele said kindly as he began to run the product thought Hugh’s hair, reducing the frizz of the coarse curls.

“It’s dad with his buzzy cut” the four-year-old explained, keeping his head still as his dad instructed, still scribbling away on the page. Usually, Dele would correct Hugh and let him know it was a buzzcut, but it was bloody cute and he let it slide just this once.

Eric had decided to shave his head a few weeks prior, it had been grown out and kept on the longer side soon after Hugh was born till just a few weeks ago. A bit out of the blue, Eric had decided he wanted a change one night and had walked into their bedroom after his shower with a pair of clippers in hand, asking Dele to cut his hair for him.

The kids were obsessed with it. Hugh more than Harper, the baby girl bursting into tears when she first saw it, confused as to who this man was walking towards her. Eventually, She’d settled long enough for Eric to pick her up, and Harper had realised it was just her dad and had pressed a tiny hand on the side of Eric’s head, letting out a squeal at the new texture, tears long gone as she became fascinated.

Dele would admit he was a fan of it himself, Eric was gorgeous with his longer hair, but something about the man with his shaved head was undeniably sexy. Dele didn’t realise how much he’d missed it. 

“Nice one Hugh, we will have to put it on the fridge, He’ll love it” Dele beamed, finishing up the quick styling of his son’s hair, making sure the curls were sitting neatly before he grabbed a tea towel from the back of the dining chair and wiped his hands clean.

“Okay Hughie boy, how about you get your shinguards and boots ready so dad can put them on for you ok?” Dele suggested, squeezing the boys shoulder. He leant over to collect Hugh’s almost empty plate of breakfast scraps, sneaking a peek at his drawing.

Oh, man, he loved his boy, on the page was a very loose interpretation of Eric, complete with blue hair, orange eyes and a speech bubble is drawn emerging from what dele could conclude was his mouth, containing a jumble of letters, Dele only able to make out the word ‘dad’.

 

“What is dad saying bud?” Dele asked, carrying the plate and adding it to the pile. “He says I love dad! But you dad not him dad” Hugh replied, getting up from the table and running off to the front hall to get his gear.

(The whole who would be dad conversation had been kind of too simple really, Eric and Dele didn’t see either of themselves as papa or pop, they both wanted to be dad, so they were. It had been working for them so far, besides a few moments of confusion with Hugh having to say he wanted his other dad, but that was rare)

Dele had to press a hand over his eyes to contain the feeling in his chest. His kids were truly the best thing to happen to him, drawing a picture of Eric saying he loved Dele, where did this kid get this stuff.

“Delboy has H got everything? We’ve got to go” Eric called out as he whisked into the room, a crying Harper in his arms, her sweet face screwed up in upset, big blue eyes wide and shedding out a storm of tears. She stopped for a moment to take a huge shuddering breath in, before falling into another fit of tears, rubbing her snotty face into Eric’s shirt.

Dele smiled as he watched Eric try and soothe Harper by bouncing her while at the same time collect everything he needed for the day into his backpack, mumbling to himself what he needed to bring.

Dele stepped in,

“Oh noooo harps, did daddy take you away from the tv? How mean is dad? Huh? That’s why you’re so lucky we have all day together girl, just you and me” Dele cooed as he walked over to collect his daughter into his arms, smothering her cheeks in small pecks.

Her cries were loud and pitchy and thundered at Dele’s eardrums as much as they did his heart, it always upset him when either of the kids was upset, even when they were just crocodile tears.

Harper’s cries settled to a whimper as she looked at Dele, chubby cheeks in a heavy flush from her outburst, “there we go, huh?” he cooed, tucking her into the crook of his left arm.

“It’s so unfair that you’re totally her favourite” Eric grumbled, licking his thumb before wiping at a mysterious stain at the bottom of his shirt, brows drawn together. It was only like the third sentence they’d manage to say to each other since the kids woke up.

“Can’t help it, she’s got good taste” Dele teased, not even bothering to contest Eric, because last night she’d refused her bottle with Dele until Eric had tried with her, latching on immediately to her bottle, settled and happy.

“Dad!! One of my shins is broken” Hugh’s voice rang out from the hallway and Eric’s head spun with the words before he realised his son meant his shin pad.

Jesus.

“Shin pad Hughie, it’s shin pad- bring them here let me look I’m sure they’re fine” Eric called back, half zipping the bag shut and dumping it on the table, jogging over to their fridge to grab Hugh’s water bottle and a Tupperware container of oranges. It was their turn to bring them this week and Eric was so sure he’d forget them.

 

“Del, I packed an extra jumper for Harps since it’s so cold today, it’s just in the baby bag with everything else ok? Just worried she’ll get that bug going around” Eric spoke, walking back to the dining table before he placed the oranges down on the table beside the bag.

Before Dele could reply, a football ball came flying into the room, smacking against the leg of the table with a bang, their boy came tearing into the room soon after it, arms full of his shin pads, shoes and socks.

The sudden noise set Harper off again and her cries belted out raggedly through the room, Dele shushing her gently as he walked over to shove his feet into a pair of his sneakers, eyes scanning the room for their navy blue baby bag.

“Hugh,” Eric said sternly, crouching down to his level, “what have I said about kicking the ball inside? You know you could hurt Harper or break something” He said sternly, his son’s eyes wide, already knowing he’d done the wrong thing, made obvious by his sisters squealing cries.

“Sorry dad, no football inside” Hugh nodded, dropping his armful of things to walk forward and hug Eric, tiny warms wrapping around his neck. “Sorry daddy for making Harpie cry” he said, and Eric smiled, kissing the side of his head.

 

“It’s alright mate, thank you for saying sorry, just be careful ok?” he smiled, sitting on the floor properly, the squat making his knees ache a bit.

“Now what going on with this shin pad baby?” Eric asked softly, watching Hugh’s face light up again in concern “dad it’s broken” he said, a lot of exasperation in his tone for a four-year-old.

“Hmm well I don’t know if you know this, but I’m super good at fixing things” Eric grinned, picking up the shin guards in his hand, assessing them.

“Eric where did you say the bag was? And are her floaties in there?” Dele asked, standing on one foot as he reached down with his free hand to pull out the back of the sneaker where it had caught under his heel.

Harper was still crying, and Dele wished he had another set of arms to go find her dummy, “I know sweetheart, Give dad a second” Dele begged, kissing the top of her head, breathing her in to try calm himself.

“Eric” he called again, grabbing the carrier from where it was hanging by the door with their coats.

Eric struggled with the small piece of plastic that had come unstuck, turning his head towards Dele’s call. 

“What’s that?”

He shouted back, finally clicking the part back in place, seeing Dele rush in from the corner of his eye.

“Go dad” Hugh cheered and met Eric’s raised hand in a high five, sitting down quickly to strap on the shin pads and pull his socks on.

“Here”

Eric suddenly had an armful of his daughter, her hands immediately seeing out his beard and pulling on it hard. At least it distracted her from her crying.

Eric looked up to see Dele strapping the baby carrier to his chest- the swimming centre that they took Harper to for her lessons was only fifteen minutes away by foot, so more often than not whoever was taking her that week would walk.

Dele preferred the chest carrier to the pram, hating having to try and navigate the thing- he said it was far too complicated and the other parents would stare at him when he tried to use it, almost snapping it once.

“Hey Harper!” Hugh chirped happily, standing now with his socks on, boots in hand. “Have fun bein a fish” he smiled, leaning over to press his mouth to her cheek, making the “mmm” sound that he did whenever he gave any of them kisses.

Eric laughed at the fact his son just told Harper to enjoy being a fish- he’d have to ask him what he thought his sister was doing at the swimming centre every Saturday on the way to his game.

Eric stood with Harper and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, almost swearing when he saw the time.

“Daddy can we go!” Hugh asked, tugging on Eric’s hand, picking up his football and tucking ti under his arm.

“Yeah buddy, we gotta go” he nodded, heading for the door and scooping up his backpack.

A sweet “meeeeba aah!” from his baby girl in his arms made Eric halt, front door already half pulled open. 

 

“Whoops” he laughed and spun around to see Dele standing there with an empty carrier strapped to him.

 

“Kinda need that little one you’ve got” Dele smiled, walking over and letting Eric place her in the carrier.

He pushed his hands away, “go, babe, you’ll be late I’ve got her just where is the baby bag?” he asked, doing the straps up to secure Harper in.

“Oh, sorry it’s on the stairs, her dummy is in it too” Eric smiled and zipped the backpack closed, throwing it over his shoulder.

Eric reached down and scooped Hugh up to his chest, and picked up his keys between his fingers, rushing out the door in a fluster “love you guys” he called behind him, running off to his car. The door swung shut behind him and Dele sighed, kissing Harper's forehead, looking at her as she gazed up at him, strapped in facing his chest.

“I know right? Don’t worry baby we aren’t running late, we are just on time”.

Dele walked back to collect the baby bag, retrieving his girls dummy and giving it to her, Harper accepting it hungrily. “That’s better yeah?” he grinned, checking his pockets with a pat of his hand to confirm he had his wallet, phone and keys.

“Hope your fathead of a dad remembers to take videos of the game, Hugh looks so cute in his little kit huh? Still can’t believe they make jerseys that small its crazy” Dele spoke to Harper, stopping in his tracks as he saw the Tupperware container of oranges on the table.

“Forget his feet is they weren’t attached to him hm?” Dele mused, fishing for his phone.

The door to the home bounced open with a forceful click, Dele startling for a second before he realised it must be Eric coming back for the oranges.

“I swear Dier, you’ve only been talking about” Dele cut himself off when he saw Eric walking towards him, an odd look in his eye, panting a bit.

“Forgot something” Eric explained with a wave of his hand, a beanie pulled over his head now.

Dele nodded and was about to have a go at him for forgetting the teams half time snacks when Eric caught his attention with a hand reaching out to hold his neck.

Eric stepped closer before he ducked in, aiming so their mouths could meet, both of his lips catching Dele’s top lip between them.

The sound around Dele fizzed out, and his eyes slid shut as he breathed out for what he felt like was the first time that morning.

They’d both been up for almost five hours already, rolling out of bed when the sun wasn’t up, Dele’s lower back twinged, a signal of the back pain and headache that was sure to come on this afternoon.

He probably tasted like the bite of Hugh’s marmite toast that had stolen, smelt like the strawberry fragranced baby powder he’d used to change Harper’s nappy.

Eric’s lips were chapped and dry and he tasted a little like the baby formula he must have sampled after mixing it up, but none the less Dele’s pulse quickened and his mind swarmed with a wave of dizziness at the kiss.

Dele sighed as the kiss broke, hand moving to press to Eric’s firm stomach as he chased his mouth with four more sweet kisses, just dry brushes of their mouths, one or two swipes of tongue.

Later-

Dele thought-

that meant just wait till later.

The kiss hinted at ‘just wait till we’re alone, wait till I see you in seven hours, get alone time till not maybe a little after that, then I’ll kiss you properly, just like you like”

Harper giggled and her small hand reached up and smacked Dele’s cheek, causing the kiss to break.

Dele pulled back and licked his lips, pushing at Eric’s chest- “go go go go you’re late” he pushed at him. Eric leant in lightning quick for one more kiss, pressing one to Harper’s cheek before he turned to sprint out the door.

Dele covered his face with his hands after Eric had left, embarrassed at the blush he had even in an empty home.

He only had a few seconds alone before the door swung open again, Eric running past him now “fucking oranges” he cried as he ran past Dele, “I also forgot the oranges” he grabbed the Tupperware, gone just as fast as he came.

“Your dad is an idiot Harper” Dele mumbled, shaking his head as he set out to leave once more.

“A big, lovely, idiot” he whispered, cheeks still hot as he locked their home and began the path to the aquatic centre.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Request more on my tumblr by the same name: Cefhclwords :) <3 hope you enjoy!!


End file.
